The present disclosure relates to a display panel and an electronic device including the same, and in particular, to a highly reliable display panel and an electronic device including the same.
Recently, organic light emitting display devices have seen increased interest as display devices. The organic light emitting display device has excellent technical advantages (e.g., low power consumption, high brightness, high response speed, and so forth).
The organic light emitting display device includes an organic light emitting device. The organic light emitting device may be easily damaged by oxygen or moisture. To improve reliability and durability of the organic light emitting display device, the organic light emitting display device is provided to have a structure capable of blocking oxygen or moisture.